Fairy Tale Mafia (Chapter 1) Dragon Slayers
by inuyashasloverisabel
Summary: This is a little drabble I've decided to make and post on here. It's about the Fairy Tale characters in different mafias in the ruling of the Land of Fairy Tales.


**Chapter 1 Dragon Slayers**

Death is not a pretty thing. Sometimes I wonder why we even live if the outcome will only mean death. My mafia was called the 'Dragon Slayers' My nickname was Little Red and that is what all I was called because of my red hoodie. Their were 3 other mafias beside my own. 'The Knights', 'Nocturnals', and the worst of all 'The Villans.' The land of Fairy Tales were divided into 4 for each of the mafia groups. I was in charge of the South region. The Knights had the West, Nocturnals the North, and Villans the East. We did have our occasional runins and a few petty spars here and their with the Villians and Knights, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle. In all honesty I have no idea why I decided to become the leader of the famous Dragon Slayers. Some how fate just compelled me to do it. We've all heard of my story about going to grandma's house and saw the Wolf instead, but the fairy tail book didn't explain all that really happened.

After I figured out who my grandmother was actually a wolf I decided to take action. I remember my grandmother used to go hunting when she could fend for herself. I've seen the men at my house shoot guns and I've tried a couple times so I decided to use it. "I'll go and get some soup for you" I said sweetly and left the room and towards the closet that was filled with hunting guns. I grabbed the biggest one I could find and loaded it. I cocked the gun and headed toward my grandmothers room and kicked open the door. "Get the hell outta the house Wolf"I growled and shot the wolf in the shoulder. The wolf howled in pain and growled at me,"You'll regret that little girl. "The Wolf growled and jumped through the winodw and out toward the dark forest. Later I found my grandmother in a closet and knocked out with a bruise on her head.

That day I vowed to protect all of the innocent people so they wouldn't be hurt. That's when I found out about the Dragon Slayers and the other Mafias. I managed to get in quickly. The leader of the Dragon Slayers at the time was Little Boy Blue. He was a horrible gambler and leader, but everybody was too afraid to even confront him about it. Blue just got into random fights without any reason with the other mafias. I was taken into the group as a spy at first to gain information from the other mafias. I had training like gun shooting, camoflaugh, battle tactics, hand to hand combat, and sword fighting. I really liked the guns and the throwing knives. For 3 years, I lived with the Dragon Slayers and learned everything. Finally the day came when the Dragon Slayers would change. Blue was really drunk and tried to get Miss Muffet, the only other female in the mafia, to sleep with him. I reacted immediatly when things got out of hand and shot Blue right in the heart. With a thud Blue fell to the ground,bleeding, and motionless. Their was a moment of shocked silence. Everyone was stunned and had no idea what to say or do. Their was a rule. If a member of a mafia kills their leader, then he/she will become the new leader.

So here I am, leader of the Dragon Slayers. Life got better for us and their wasn't as much useless violence between the mafias. Other mafia leaders changed as well. The leader of the Knights was Charming, the prince who thinks he can swoon every girl he settles his eyes on. The leader of the Nocturnals was non other then the very same wolf I shot so many years ago. The Leader of the Villans was named 'Nightmare.' Nobody has ever seen him in person. Not even a member of his own mafia. I found out that he was supposivly very ill and hasn't shown his face to anybody but his trusty lutendent named the 'Black Sheep.' I've seen the Black Sheep. He was very pale and had pale blonde hair. He was very timid and quiet but he got to the point and waisted no time. His silver eyes were cold and very unfriendly. Then their was Charming, who was the opposite. He annoyed me to the up most intensity, but I'd


End file.
